India, Incredible India
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: What do you get when you mix an over-sentimental girl, an indifferent boy and spicy food? Follow a love story thousand miles away from Cali! Read its not bad! CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

As unbelievable as it seems, I, Allison "Sonny" Munroe is grateful to Chad Dylan Cooper. The jerkthrob showed one of his rare moments of kindness by granting me a wish I had cherished and longed for since some time now: Going to abroad. I never ventured out of my beloved American States due to financial problems. My Mom and I drew in our savings to be able to move to Hollywood so I did not except to go on fancy holidays for the summer but she promised that we would go to the beach. I was devastated when she said that she had to work… Now you might ask where Chad comes along.

Here it goes:

_Flashback_

_Mom announced me the news…I could not believe it. It would be another summer indoor without palm trees, the sun on my skin, the sand itching my toes. These loony thoughts made me gloomy and things were going worse when I ran into Chad on my way to rehearsals._

"_Watch we're you're going Munroe you might have…"he started in his cocky self._

"_I don't have time to listen to your whining, so if you could _please _get out of my way "I snapped fiercely. I was a bit cold but right in the moment I did not care._

"_Wow! Why is Sonnay not so sunny today?" he asked jokingly. _

_I did not know why I did it but soon I could be seen splitting everything to my "enemy" and he was surprised too. He did not think that it would be so easy to extract something from me. So after I narrated the story, I look out for his reaction_

"_Oh am sorry for you Sonny…my vacations are ruined too"_

"_How come?" I asked intrigued._

"_Well, I booked __two__ tickets for a trip to India…"_

"_India? OMG! Chad you're so lucky! I've always wished to go there!"_

"_But" he ignored my interruption and continued "my dad cancelled, so here I am with no one to go with…Wait! You could come with me?" he asked in a shy way._

"_Me? You're asking me to come with you?" I demanded bewildered. I reached out to check his temperature and he shrieked._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Checking your temperature! I can't believe you're doing something so thoughtful for me" I exclaimed cheerfully._

"_Well, I have my moments" he popped his collar and I had a feeling of déjà-vu._

"_NO seriously! Are you serious?" I demanded hopping he was._

"_Yeah…"he said not looking at me._

_I did the thing the least unpredictable for both of us and hugged Chad throwing my arms around his neck and he responded to my gesture by wrapping his hand loosely around my waist as if he was hesitating._

"_Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" I squealed excited as hell "You're my savior! I can't believe I am going to India!" I stayed in his arms for a long time now feeling comfortable._

"_Um Sonny?" he asked_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know you're fond of me but could you get off me now?" he grinned. Oh Goody. Old Chad was back. For one minute I was thinking that maybe he would abandon his arrogant ways but too happy, I did not dare comment._

"_So am going to phone you all the details. Seeya" he added a wink for the effect and left hand in his pockets._

_I watched him leave smiling but in my inner self I was jumping up and down. I WAS GOING TO INDIA!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So here I was sitting on my luggage waiting for him to come trying to mentally block my Mom shouting the dangers of travelling alone with a guy.

"Mom…I am going to be fine" I reassured for atleast the third time this morning.

"I know but it's your first time and I do trust this boy but still be careful" she pleaded.

I nodded slowly looking at my cellphone. If he tried to be "fashionably late" he was already. My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door that mom opened hastily.

"Hi Miss. Munroe is Sonny ready?" his smooth voice filled the air and I swore I could feel my heart beat going faster. He must make me feel sick. Ha!

"Hi Chad let's go" I appeared in front of him bags in hand.

"Wait a minute" My mom interfered "I want to talk to the young man" she added leading him to sit.

Here it goes again.

"Look Chad, Sonny is a real airhead, so you must check on her regularly. It will be very hot there so make sure that she hydrates herself. She tends to…" Mom continued her list and according to his smirk, Chad was enjoying herself. Embarrassment crawled into me as I interrupted my mom busy listing a set of moreover discomfit facts about me "I think we GOT to go bye mom" I kissed her cheek before darting out of the room dragging Chad with me. As soon as the door was closed I let down his hand.

We walked as mutely to his car and I slided in. An awkward silence made me uncomfortable and not hearing the motor of the engine of the car did not arrange things up. To boost the conversation I tried to ask about our itinerary. "So where exactly are we going?"

He frowned as if he was trying to bring to mind the details "Umm… we'll land to the airport of Mumbai, stay a few days there, and as prevue we we'll go to New Delhi and as you're accompanying me I'll arrange some tours around Rajasthan" he finished looking down the road.

"It's not your first time in India right?" I questioned.

"No, I practically pass all my summers there my mom is the CEO of a multinational in India so I go visit her regularly"

"Oh" was all that I could utter. I was apprehending the first moment of the trip. I felt uneasy. Then am sure he felt it and I smiled at his attempt to lighten things up.

"So it's your first time do you want to know anything?" he smiled encouragingly to me.

So the conversation flew on with me asking questions and Chad trying to answer me without dropping too much information for not "ruin the surprise".

Time passed more quickly than I thought and soon LAX airport was in view he parked in a reserved place and we got out. Sunglasses on, I marched on excitedly to the door until I heard a voice calling me out "Sonny!"

I turned around to stare at Chad a few feet from me "A little help would be much wanted "he remarked growling as he was struggling to carry all four suitcases. I blushed and hurried to help him out taking one of the hand luggage. We walked slowly to the door.

I walked on a chair waiting for Chad to join me as he was still finishing registering everything. I was feeling extremely hot and thanked for the air conditioner. Chad sat beside me.

"Do you want anything?" he asked staring at the small coffee shop in front of us.

"No" I replied even if Siberians could hear my stomach growling. Apparently, he heard it too.

"Are you sure Sonny, really sure?" he started teasing and got up" fine but am going to go get something before boarding."He continued tempting me "'because airplane food is BEH!" he started walking off and I felt obliged to follow him. I passed by numerous fancy duty-free shopping outlet that I did not dare gave a second look. If I did I would be attracted like a magnet and as I suffer from impulsive buying, I just could not go in. I would save money for my shopping in India.

I sat around a table and gulped as I saw Chad joining me with a cup of coffee and a huge…bagel. I swear it was torture and I knew he was doing it deliberately. He sat down and took a long sip of coffee. He realized I was looking at him with envy and grinned. He handed me the pastry. "What about you?" I asked feeling guilty if I would take it. He insisted by nodding, still handing it to me. I took it and had a huge bit. It was delectable. The icing was melting on my tongue projecting a sudden sweetness in my mouth. Chad was looking intently at me without saying a word… one word awkward.

Soon, our ears were hurt by the painful high-pitched voice of the announcer who was well…announcing that boarding for our flight number has started. "Aren't you coming?" I asked Chad after getting up of my chair. "Go ahead, am coming" he said absent mindedly. "Well, the problem is that I don't know where the gate is…" I remarked simply. He chuckled as we both got up and trotted, him leading the way.

My ticket, that has been carefully given to Chad for more precaution was handed to an attendant and continued our way through the suspended "tunnel". We entered the Boeing and I was directed to first class.

"Wow" I whispered, Grateful that Chad did not hear me otherwise I would have the privileged to hear another of his snotty remarks.

We settle down, not paying attention to the safety guidelines showed by a grouchy looking air-hostess and soon the plane was taking off. I turned around to face Chad already flipping through the channels of the small screen projected from his sit.

"Hey "I nudged him to capture his attention and his subtle response was "whatchawant?". "I just wanted to know how long the flight is" I replied. "Twenty hours" he replied nonchaently his eyes still fixed on the screen. I gasped. "WHAT?" I shrieked. Oh God… I instantly felt ennui….


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty minutes_ had passed, only twenty minutes and its rather dispiriting how time was passing slow. I was very thankful for not being in economical class were those adjacent chairs crack your back. I stuck my forehead on the cold porthole and watch the white wispy clouds below us. It was an awe-inspiring view. I dug in my jacket's pocket to locate my iPod and plugged in the earphones. A soft music overflew my ears and I eased.

_One hour _had passed and my IPod died. That was my luck. So I was here with nothing to do. In the corner of my eye, I observed Chad reading a newspaper heading THE TIMES of INDIA. I'm sure he was only bragging so being in a cheeky mood I had the sudden urge to wind him up. I threw my arm on the newspaper preventing him to see anything. "What do you want?" He asked infuriated. "What are you reading?" I asked in my most chirpy voice. "Nothing, you're arm is on my view" he replied in the same tone. "What were you reading?" "The rate of exchange" he answered in a dull tone. Relieved that the world has not turned upside down, I removed my arm and regain solitude.

_Four hours _followed and I still got nothing to do. This was the longest flight I have never been into. A hostess came along distributing a set of hot moist towels. "What do I do with that?" I asked Chad when she was no longer in view. "You clean your face, neck, hands because they are going to serve lunch". "Oh" I executed his command and in a matter of time, effectively the menu was distributed. The food looked tempting but thinking of eating right now made me felt a sensation of nausea and queasiness. "What would you want sir?" asked a young stewardess in an I-think-am-all-that tone.

Chad had a quick looked at the menu and made ordered "I'll take the Braised beef with peppercorn sauce paired with potatoes au gratin and sautéed spinach" he said reading form the menu. "And you miss?" "Same" I sighed.

The starters arrived and the Genoa salami prosciutto and vegetable crudités was unappealing to me. Playing with my food, I did not notice the main course served in front of me with silver platters. I groaned leaning back on my chair. The food normally would make mouth water but now… Dessert was horrible as the smell was filling my nose. "Hey are you okay, you've not touch to your food" Chad asked. He looked like he was bothered. "I'm not well" I groaned. "Here take some water" he said handing me a glass. "Nah" I said burying my head with my arm. "Come on Sonny you'll get dehydrated" he insisted sounding like my mom…well he was doing what my mom asked him to. He summoned the hostess who served the food. "What can I do for you sir" she asked in a sweet voice. It was very probing that she was SO sweet with him. "Could I have a coke please". She arrived minutes later with a glass which was directed to me. "Drink" he ordered not harshly. The liquid mitigated the pain in my sore throat and it felt good. I smiled appreciatively to him even if he being so attentionate disturbed me.

_Eight over hours_…"Go get some sleep Sonny" Chad screeched for the hundredth time. But it was impossible to as the sit was too uncomfortable to close the eye. "I can't" I whined. With a small hand gesture he told me to get up and with some clicks and moves my chair was in a laid position: much more comfortable, I tried to catch a nap but in vain. "Chad" I elbowed him once again, "I can't sleep!" Exasperated, he pulled up the only armrest of the compartment which was separating our two chairs and pulled me towards him. I got to snuggle to him, my head resting on his chest. "It's not that bad" I whispered. "Shut up and sleep Munroe" he snapped. The heat from his body made me contented and soon I drifted to a tranquil sleep.

"Sonny, get up" a gentle voice ordered shaking me lightly. I reculantly opened my eyes rubbing them with the back of my hand. "How did you sleep?" he asked me analyzing my face. "Very well, until you woke me up" I whimpered lying down. I looked out at the porthole and it was pitch back so I assumed that I did not sleep many hours. "We're going to land in any minute" he stated. I exhaled noisily and brought back my chair to its original position.

The loud sound of the engine and the droning sound in my ears was a sign of the plane landing. My eyes were closing by themselves, tired I just wanted to stretch out in a comfy bed. Soon, everybody was moving and I followed the lead sluggishly to the exit

"Relax here, am going to search for the bags" Chad said to me leaving me on a bench. The buzzing in the airport did not disturb me and I could loosen a bit till he came back. I tried my best to stay alert as I walked lethargically. "Not there" Chad counseled grabbing my hand to detach me from the group I was following. We arrived at a secluded exit where a small group of people was waiting for us. Two tall beautiful Indian women approached and greeted us in their unknown native language. Chad responded and I stood there gawking at them. They brought a platter and put in our necks a large flower chain and placed in our hand what I assumed was a cake. I was happily surprised by the engaging and friendly welcome. "Chad-ji, Welcome back!" A stocky but jolly looking man said. He warmly shacked his and turned to me. "Hello Anukalp" Chad greeted smiling? "This is Sonny; my Dad could not accompany me". I received the same treatment.

We walked a grey minivan and Anukalp opened the door for us before going on the driver's seat. "How was your flight?" was the only thing he muttered during the all journey and I was not displeased. "Does everyone receive such a welcome here?" I yawned in Chad's ear. He did not respond but instead took me by the shoulders and layed my head on his lap.

According to Chad, I slept during the entire ride just to wake up to catch a glimpse of the hotel we were staying at. It was terrific and breath-taking. This trip definitely had a great start.


	3. Chapter 3

**So my first author's note! YAY ME (Disney reference no.1). Hope you'll enjoy the third chapter! And thnxs to my very first reviewer**

**AbbielovesChanny: Yeah I'll do my best I promise :D thanks 4 the support**

The Lobby of the hotel was gorgeous. To reach the counter, one should pass over a small indoor bridge. I watched over it to see the water were hundreds of oil lamps were floating projecting lights whose reflections were dancing on the surface. The decorations were pure mid-eastern influenced. It was a calm and relaxing aura that gave me the desire to explore more of the palace. Of course, Chad was far from being impressed and shown no sign of interest. He must be used to all these sumptuousness.

The concierge welcomed us with monotony but composed a polite tone. In no time we were given the keys. I walked briskly languages in hand but Chad stopped me "Let those to the bellboy". Surprisingly he did not sound arrogant or snobbish while saying this but only tired.

I thought I would not be so surprised after seeing the lobby but I was clearly wrong as my jaw dropped to reach the floor like on those cartoons when we arrived at Chad's room. There was a large room with in the middle a large baldaquin bed. Beige, grey and white being the dominant colors with a touch of red it was exquisite. Large glazed panes gave a direct view to the huge pool. "Oh My God, I want to see my room!" I urged Chad hopping it as good as his. "Don't get hyper Munroe" he said calmly opening a door that I did not notice before. I run to it to find my room and was pleased to find that both rooms were identical. The fact that our rooms were connected did not bother me the least. "What do we do now?" I asked making the small but significant steps separating our two rooms. "What about sleeping? Its four o'clock". Too energized I did not want to but to please him I decided to take a small nap. The luggage still not arrived; I directly got under the covers and drifted to sleep for the third time.

"Get up Sonny" Chad asked energetically opening the curtains. "Shoot Chad leave me alone" I said covering my head with the bed sheets. "Come on its already half-past seven" he chuckled. I could not believe he was waking me up so early. I wanted to shout but my envy to go back to sleep took dominance and I ignored him. "Come on Son-ny" he asked struggling to remove the sheets as I struggled to keep them on my head. "Stop!" I whined. "I give you five minutes if you don't get up, I swear you'll regret it" he warned solemnly. I went in a sitting position "Oh come on, why so early I barely slept last time am exteeeeeeeemely tired" I emphasized on the "extremely" for him to be aware of the current situation. "You're no more tired you're just lazy" he smirked "look your dark lines have disappeared" he said tracing my under lids with his thumb. His touch was tangy and gauche. He must have felt the same as he removed his hand quickly. "Now come on, go take a shower you stink and I am weighting my words". Offended I was about to reply but I a sparkle in his eyes and giggled slowly. Opening my suitcase I choosed the first outfit and closed the bathroom door behind me. I caught a glimpse of my reflection and gasps. I had the worst bedhead ever…UGH.

"Munroe! Hurry up!" a voice barged from the other side of the door. I opened it slowly and walked passed him chin up. He sat beside me and an uncomfortable silence fitted in. " Do you want to eat at the restaurant or do I call room service?" he solicited digging his fingers on a cushion he was holding on his lap. "Let's go" was my clever response. I welcomed the familiar dong of the elevator and walked in. It took like forever to reach our destination: one of the multiple restaurants of the hotel where a maître d'hôtel questioned Chad. "Table for two?". Wow was it not obvious? But maybe it was simple etiquette so he accompanied us to a small isolated table for two.

After choosing from a fifteen meters buffet I sat down in front of Chad already drinking steaming coffee without flinching. "So what's today's plan?" I dared to ask him while nibbling a croissant. "Anukalp…" he started and I recognized the name from last night "will show us the city". Then I asked a question which was burning to my lips "Hey Chad, you're not too disappointed your dad did not come right?". I was feeling that for him I was not the most thrilling company. He stared at me at first confuse of how such an out-of-subject question fitted in the conversation. "Actually, am glad you're with me" I was mesmerized to his response. I did not except that. "My dad would probably stay in the hotel, complain or start a whole argument" he added but it was almost a blur to me as I was still astounded by his finicky answer. As pleased as I was, I was also quite confused by his change of attitude. He was no more swaggering with me… He was acting normal and that was half disturbing and half agreeable. "Wow Munroe, are you lost in my eyes?" he asked as I was effectively starring. I sighed heavily as he did not change…well not completely. I was about to reply at whatever comes to mind but he interrupted me "If you're finish we could move on". Excited to go visit the city I got up without a word, I insisted to go back to the room to search for a few things and we marched to Anukalp in front of the same minivan.

"Suprabhat Anukalp, How are you?" Chad asked as soon as he was near. I mentally recorded the word he used to greet the man presuming that it meant good morning. I addressed him in my lovely English.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked when the car had drove for a few meters. "What about the Gateway of India? I had seen about this monument in documentaries or movies but anticipation loaded up to see it in real. As Chad and Anukalp started a dialogue in Hindi I merely dropped and time flew by observing the view outside the window car. Their talk was often interrupted by laughter and I felt slightly left out. Who knew Chad could speak Hindi? Traffic was horrible as cars and rickshaws were driving everywhere they could. Driving here should be considered as an Olympic game. My thoughts were interrupted by a shove on my shoulder "What?" I asked upset. "I thought you would like to see that" he said pointing to outside the window of his side. A huge brown bull was walking down the road lethargically around cars and pedestrians like he was unnoticed. No one seemed to find in abnormal. This unusual sight amused me a lot. India was full of contrast around its culture and way of life. "Ah were finally here" the thriving voice of the Indian driver said while stopping in a moreover place. I got out of the car to admire from afar the wonderful architecture of the Gateway of India.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so here we go for chapter four! I'm trying my best to do it in a regular basis :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC nor India (ha!) Only the story line and Anukalp ( EW)**

Making my way through the dense crowd, I walked to the monument as closed as I could get to. It was a huge stone arch with four outstanding pillars. My hand automatically snapped a few shots of the picturesque view until a voice in my ear made me jump. "It was created to commemorate the visit of King George V in 1911" Chad said simply. "How do YOU know?" I narrowed my eyes. "He told me a few seconds ago" he chuckled showing Anukalp over his shoulder. The latter was discussing with a small hawker before joining us. He told us (mostly me, Chad was not listening) a short history of the monument. "We're going to Elephanta Caves, it's this way" he gesticulated to a dock where ferry were coasted. I strolled through the swarm of people as an eclectic mix of colors, spices, and smells flooded me. Gigantic balloons and vendors made a warm ambiance of festivity and carnival. I turned up to the pier where I smelt the salty marine breeze of the Arabian Sea. I breathed in Longley and enjoyed the ruff sensation of the wind on my skin. I snapped back to reality when I was called out "Sonny-Ji lets go!" the Indian man helped me to get into a medium in size boat. He was the only one to find a sit in the large crowd of tourists so Chad and I climbed to the desert upper part of the boat. I sat on an uncomfortable orange plastic bag and much to my uneasiness a certain blonde came to sit next to me. I did not understand why I felt resentment towards him. I kept looking at the movement of the water near the motor of the boat.

"Beautiful view, right?" He inquired scratching the back of his neck. I did not bother reply and continued to stare in front of me.

"What did I do to deserve the silent treatment?" he joked. Maybe it was that that disturbed me: The fact that he can't be serious for five minutes and ruined nice moments.

"Did I do something wrong?" he questioned "I thought you would like that I planned this tour especially for you, or you tired or something?"

Culpability was a strong feeling as it made me felt instantly sorry for him. I had been very cold with him even if Chad did SO much for me to enjoy this trip. Looking well, he did not do anything in particularly which would be a good reason for me to be mad at him. I was annoyed with myself for having a lack of gratitude towards Chad.

"No am fine thanks" I stated gently grabbing his hand resting on his lap. I smiled when I saw him his cheeks turning rosy pink. It was so funny to see how I embarrassed him so easily. "Look!" he exclaimed showing his free hand to an island some miles away. He definitely used this tactic to divert my attention from him. A massive block of land was rising from the azure sea to resemble a turtle's back. "What do we have there?" I asked him.

"Caves" he replied without giving too much information.

The boat coasted and from afar, tourists could be seen jumping on land and begin strolling on the steep ground. Without a single word, we got up and followed. Like a child, Chad was jogging excitedly to the top of the island while Anukalp and I were walking at snail's pace far behind.

"It's a pity Mr. Cooper could not come" he chatted and I wanted to know more from the talkative man.

"Do you know why he did not?" I asked him trying to sound casual.

"Chad-ji did not tell you?" he asked suspiciously.

I blabbered an excuse and he continued "well Mr. Cooper and his wife are on the verge of rupture".

I stared at Chad's back. Either this situation did not disturb him or he could really hide his game.

We joined Chad at the top of the hill as he was holding his stomach and when he saw us he immediately straighten. "You took your time guys" he smirked and we ventured towards a small stone look-alike temple which was the entrance to a cave. With not too much dark, I could distinct a carved figure on the cave wall. It was surely a deity which was sitting in a yoga posture.

I discovered that similar and more figures were carved around the cave. The more you venture in the depth of the cave, the more beautiful figures and seals were sculpted.

"Which God is it?" I turned around to question Anukalp.

Chad advance to have a better view of one particularly huge sculpture.

"Well assuming all the symbols I had found, this cave is a dedication to lord Shiva and as the word is not in Hindi, Elephanta was the name given to the cave by the Portuguese when they discovered it. Why Elephanta? Maybe because the first thing they saw on the island was the statue of an elephant we saw earlier" he declared mostly to himself.

"Tell me, you told him that information earlier right?" I asked Anukalp to reassure himself.

"Oh no" he laughed.

"Then someone else should have told him, he can't' know that by himself" I concluded frowning.

"I know what you're thinking, but behind this clown face of his, there is a very intelligent boy"

Of course he said that, he only knew _Chad-ji._

After snapping a few more pictures we got back to the ferry for the way back to the dock. Chad took Anukalp in a corner. I watched them talking animatedly then he went to his car and drove away.

"Where is he going" I asked to Chad staring at the car before it to disappear in a curve.

"I told him he could go home" he said casually checking his phone screen.

Thoughts were racing down my head, he was supposed to brought us to so many other places and Chad disposed of him.

"So where going to the hotel?" I asked hiding my disappointment to avoid sounding like a spoiled brat whose parents have refused to give her something.

"No" he replied not looking away from his cell phone.

"But why you told him to go?" I cried out ignoring the astonished glares of people who stopped to stare at me.

"Because, I can handle the rest" he replied coolly "Now come on" he added grabbing my hand firmly but infuriated, I released myself from his grip. I could not believe he thought that he was good enough to tour around such a huge city as Mumbai. "Please Sonny, don't make such a fuss besides am hungry I want to have a bite" He said taking a glimpse at his gold Rolex or Omega I could not tell.

I resultantly followed him as he walked quickly making his way around the over-crowded streets of the city. People in a hurry were pushing each other and I was feeling rather uncomfortable. I felt much more at ease when entered a rickshaw that He had called… or so do I thought. There was no much space in the vehicle and each time he turned too abruptly, I would find myself literally over Chad who was not disturbed at all. The two open doors made a sensation of risk and the driver's way of driving was tangy and brusque. Too my relief, the rickshaw stopped in front of an edifice on the suburbs of the town. I could not help myself stare at the incredulously large amount of notes in Chad's wallet while he was paying the driver. We walked in the sumptuous restaurant were a waitress sitted us in a small table isolated from the rest by exotic dressing screens. Menus were given out and I examined them in disbelieve. The dishes' names were incomprehensible and foreign to me even written in English and it was rather displeasing that it was not illustrated.

She came back to take our order and Chad asked me what I wanted by simply ducking his head towards me.

"You order" I hinted and he did so giving back the carte du jour. Having nothing else to do, I started playing mindlessly with some sophisticated decorations while I felt a pair of eyes gazing at me.

A few out of space moments later, some plates were placed in front of me as I discovered that the starters were simple green salad. Why did not they state something as universal as that in the menus? I started munching doing my best to do the least possible noise while my travel companion's eyes were still fixed on his Iphone's screen until final the main course arrived.

"How do I eat that" I asked him gawking at the many bowls of sauces and pulses. "Do I drink it like a soup or something "I asked again sounding dumb.

"Nah" he sniggered. He took a spoon of a bowl nearby and tipped it over my plate and I just stared as the liquid came out in a splatter of thick gory juice. Unidentified, red ingredients made the mixture unappetizing. Then he tore a with his hand a piece of flat white bread and tipped it in the sauce before handing it to me. I seized it and with much effort, brought it to my mouth which did not dare open itself. After wrestling a little, I finally took a bite and surprisingly enough, it was not BAD.

"Hey! You're taking all the nuts" the blonde whined gaping at my spoon of ice-cream. I replied wittily by showing my white creamy tongue.

"Very sophisticated, Munroe" he grimaced while sliding the scoop of ice-cream near him. I did not complain, I was full.

The ice-cream was finished, the bill was paid and to my discomfort, I again entered a rickshaw which started driving off to an unknown destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter here we go... so sorry for such a long time to upload but my computer had crashed and am forced to use my sister's one ant that had slown me down alot! BTW supper excited for sonny with a kiss! 25 minutes of pure channy!**

**Disclaimer; I dont own SWAC nor India...obviously**

Blocked into traffic and covered of perspiration, I groaned as I leaned back to the backseat of the yellow rickshaw. Wondering how my companion could be so calm, I removed from my pocket my digital camera and tried to distract myself.

I began scrolling through the photos I captured from the past few months since I got the camera. Those snapshots were crucial for me. I loved to capture profound moments that I had subsisted. I often snapped pictures me to of people when they were not knowing maybe because that confined their personalities better than when they posed.

One particular photograph of me appeared on the screen and made me chuckle softly but audible enough for Chad to lean to take have a sight.

He laughed heartily when he saw the photo and I could not hold him responsible as this photo of me sleeping was tremendously uproarious. I remembered how I was annoyed with my Dad for taking it but I did not delete it. Strangely, if I ever throw away a photo even as insignificant as this snapshot, I felt like a part of me was missing.

Chad extended his hand and I entrusted him with the precious machine which began emitted some "click" sounds showing that he was browsing through the numerous images.

He gave it back to me without commenting and I placed it with awareness in my bag.

My cheek rested on the scarred leather of the seat watching the surroundings moving lethargically and sighed.

I felt a weight near me as Chad sided next to me "What is up with you AGAIN" he inquired in my ear. "Nothing, am just bored staying in here" I grunted looking outside. He rolled "You're far from patient" he noted sounding exasperate before ordering the vehicle to stop.

I raised my eyebrows quizzically and in response he soothingly shoved me out of the vehicle following behind while I stretched happy to be out of the confined place. He passed by me and ordered me to follow him through the on the go city. I walked struggling to keep pace of him but I was often flooded out by passers and side walkers. Oh! What I regret not being in the safety of the car and I was quiet sure Chad used the little walk as a lesson and I learned it really well: Sonny, next time keep your damn mouth shut. I finally caught on with him who was standing by a small wretched corner store that I did not give a re-evaluation. He waited for us to be on same level and continued to walk but in a slower tempo to my relief. I finally could enjoy the stroll, gazing around remarking the gap from the large towers and malls and on the other side of the road, the small hawkers and beggars resting on the bare pavement. My sad thoughts about them were soon vanished when I came across a small stall selling sumptuous earrings. I was about to approach the vendor when I was pushed to the other direction by Chad,

" Hey!" I whined releasing myself from his arm. I ignored his complains and come within reach of the seller and asked for the price of the earrings.

"Twenty" he replied in a thick accent. I mentally did the calculation in my head and realizing how cheap they were, I immediately paid for them. While he was removing the earrings from the cork tablet, I admired the other jewelleries until he gave me my new belonging.

I admired them again from a better look. It was a silver flat teardrop-like shape with red pendants giving a bohemian look.

" Wow" Chad exclaimed without emotion "can we go now?" he added looking in front of him.

* * *

I marched to the entrance of a park on which its name was marked but I recognized only lines from the strange inscription. "What is written?" I elbowed the blonde beside me.

He raised his shoulders and I concluded that he could not read or write in Hindi. I moved in a little and the boy sat on a bench. I walked through the alley. Trees on both side of the lane formed an arch preventing the afternoon sunlight from entering and I had a feeling of pettiness when I saw the majestic view of the whole city when arrived on a small hill. I turned around and saw many people on the surroundings but that did not disturb the tranquility of the place. Suddenly tired of this solitude I went back on my steps to joined Chad in a great meeting with his cell phone. His thumb was moving swiftly through the screen and he immediately stopped when I was in his ray of vision. I ignored my observation, hesitated then took his arm "Come" I pulled him but he remained sitting analyzing my face as if I suffered from a contagious disease.

" Come on" I struggled again but he did not move from an inch to my despair. "Move-your-stupid…" I was abruptly stopped when he got up and gave me a death glare but I did not take seriously and pulled him in to start waddle around while trying not to pay attention to his growls. Ultimately, boosted a little I linked arm with him as if I was strolling down with an old friend. He did not seem perturbed by it and soon we were caught on in a meaningless conversation. We strolled through the lane until we reach a strange construction. It was a giant lady's shoe in the middle of a small patch of grass. I was looking in stupefaction at the building while I approached near enough to see that there was a small entrance door. I went into it starting to climb up the spiral staircases until I became conscious of the absence of Chad still outside.

"You're not coming?" I asked popping my head out of the door.

He slowly shook his head lips twitched looking at me.

Not wanting to insist too much, I went without him running to the top where there was a small balcony-like roof which gave a nice view of the rest of the garden. I could saw Chad crossing his arms starring at me and I waved frantically at him. He shook his head disapprovingly but it was much in contrast as he was laughing. I went downstairs and attained his emplacement to take a few shots of the shoe.

"How could you get so excited about that?" he snarled in superiority.

"How could you not?" I joked impulsively.

" Well, I founded that ridiculous, now common I'll show you something really worth making all the way here" he aligned quickly preventing me to protest and I wondered if it was deliberate. We got out of the park crossed out the road to reach another gate's entrance which I discovered the name by the means of a commemorative plaque. The Hanging Gardens was a beautiful scene of greenery yes, but quite similar to the previous park I thought while scampering through the hills. I was breathless arrived at the top of the incline and now understood why it was called the _Hanging_ gardens. Admiring the nice flower patches, I crashed on a nearby bench.

" What did you want me to see? A giant stiletto?" I joked looking at Chad who was joining me.

He did not pay attention to my jab and with a fluid motion advised me to follow him behind the bench to lean to a small stone wall. I bent forward and saw the wonderful outlook of the Arabian's sea. It was beautiful, but the most mesmerizing was the sun which was going to set in some minutes.

Both of us did not dare utter a word enjoying each seconds. The sky had now a orange tint and the reflection of the sun on the water was sparkling giving a nice atmosphere.

" Wow!" I exclaimed "you were right."

" I told you it was going to be better than your shoe, not better than a stiletto but still better than your shoe".

I sniggered softly and took a last peep of the beautiful panorama before turning my heels. The sky was now dark and it was much more difficult through the park but we succeeded in getting out. " What do we do now?" I questioned him.

" You decide" he lengthened his arms in the air. I was not gad at this sole moment to be able to express my opinion. Not knowing where to go, I did not comprehend why he wanted me to decide. He was the _Indian Expert _not me.

Starting to walk off, I directed me to streets with lots of liveliness. Without looking back as I could felt his presence, I went from stalls to stalls admiring the handicrafts and humming pleasingly the food served. I stopped approximate to a petit woman sitting on the exposed floor were scares and watched were exposed on a mat. Names like Armani, Dior, Guess, and Rolex could be distinguished among the articles and I was tempted to buy one scarf due to its rather cheap price.

"Ewe, their fake you know" Chad grimaced in disgust when I was going to pay for one beige scarf. Discouraged I made a small apology to the woman and continued my way until I felt small hands pulling skirt. I turned around to face a small Indian girl looking at me with goggling eyes. Her clothes were ragged and cut maybe because it was her only piece of clothing, her skin was covered with dark patches of dirt and her hair was filthy and messed up. She had her too hand joints and started wailing and begging in the foreign language. Pity and sadness overwhelmed me as I looked around remarking other older children in the same condition repeating her act with different people. They were in large groups compared to her. When I looked at her I immediate pictured her as a wounded animal excluded from the rest of the pack and those thoughts enthroned more compassion for her. Soon a bent figure blocked my view of her and the only thing I could saw was strands of blonde hair that I knew just so well. I imitated his position and we were both on knees, same level as the little girl. She stopped her suppliant and looked intently at us.

"Ask her for her name" I pleaded Chad who did so.

"Her name is Mannu, short for Manikarnika" he translated faithfully. They began converse and I was annoyed with him for not telling me what she was saying.

"What did she tell you?" I beseeched again.

"She's telling that she is forced to come and beg to help to subsume her family's need"

How sad that was a little toddler had to face so many problems had such a tender age. Kids are spoiled and can play every time of the day while she had to struggle to eat. Lost in my thoughts, I barely heard Mannu's chirpy voice starting to babble something.

"What did she say?"

My translator smiled before answering "She says that you're really beautiful"

I was awestruck by such a sweet belief "Aw really tell her thank you". Money was given to her and I watched her little back moving and pushing her way through the crowd.

"You know what, am hungry" Chad commented hand on my back pushing me towards to walk.

"When aren't you?" I said but my joke was covered by the shots of a coconut seller. Assuring that he was still beside me, I made my way to a restaurant whose lights attracted me.

"What about here?" I asked him. "Anything's fine for me" he declared before leading the way. Less luxurious than the previous restaurant but much more crowded, we finally got seated at the far end of the extent. The very dim lights act as a sophomore to me even if it was not late at all. A middle-age waiter handed me a plastic bunch of cards held together by a string which was acting as a menu and I soon began to flip through it. He went back and in record time my brochettes were in front of me. I looked passed by me and realized that Chad's burger looked much more appetizing. I wailed slowly turning something that looked as a green pepper with my fork but the most disgusting thing to me was the prawns hooked on the skews… I always hated shrimps they were mushy and their smell made my stomach make a turn. A flawless hand came and exchanged the two plates proved that he had noticed my gloomy look.

"Are you sure?" I questioned hopping he was.

"Eat" he replied without looking at me obviously texting, a thing that he had done really often today.

"Are you really sure?"

" Eat" he commanded again. I began munching the really good burger doing my best not to think guilty or anything before hearing him excuse himself as he headed towards the restroom. I was about to attack the fries when a vibrating sound made me jump slightly from my chair. I did my best to control the sophisticated phone, property of Chad, with my greasy hands and after hesitating, I answered a phone call. Holding the phone with my shoulder, I heard the smooth voice of someone belonging to the female gender on the other line.

"We need to talk, I can't believe…"

I interrupted her not wanting to know about his private life" Umm Chad is busy, do you have any message to leave him" I composed my most professional tone not wanting to send the girl false messages.

"Who are you?" the voice asked the question I feared.

"Am a…"Was friend a convenient word to describe our relationship? I asked myself and recalled what happened the days before. Yes, I could consider him like that "Am a friend".

"A friend huh? You know what, I don't care just tell him that we're over". I was about to protest but she immediately hung up leaving me mortified. How I was supposed to tell him the news. A simple "hey Chad your girlfriend broke up with ya" would not suffice. He came back too soon to my taste and sit down free to be able to examine my pale face.

"Chad" I called out smoothly.

"Uhum?" his rumbled was a sign that he was listening.

"Someone called when you were gone" I continued even lower cutting a fry into minuscule pieces with two of my fingers.

"Who it was?" he asked as unfortunately an interest grew in him.

"You're girlfriend I think"

"Ah, what did she say?" He asked reaching out for the glass of water a few inches of him.

I took a deep breath not considering the fact that he was now staring at me anticipating my answer. I calmed myself and without warning exploded" She broke up with you" I blurted out immediately calling myself names in my head. That was very refined Sonny. I closed my eyes fearing the worst. I imagined him growing immediately angry or sad; he might get up and blame me for all this or worse: in my vivid imagination, he might start crying.

A small ringing noise was not the sound I had expected so I flew my eyes open to check on everything. Chad had calmly replaced the glass to its original position on the table his face serene.

"Did she tell you why?" he asked still extremely calm.

I shook my head from left to right as an answer.

He then immediately came back to his food without a single word leaving me perplexed. His girlfriend had broken up with him_ on the phone _through_ someone else_ and that did not disturb him the least.

"That's quite bad …" he said finally after chewing a vicious piece of meat. I sighed relieved that he finally showed some emotion about the subject.

"What is bad Chad?" I encouraged him to go on.

"Its bad that _she_ broke up with me, am the one who usually ends off things, that's bad for my rep" he muttered half smiling but he soon yelped when a napkin was mysteriously thrown to his face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one o'clock in the morning and I could not take my eyes off the beige ceiling. Head on my pillow, I waited endlessly for sleep to come to me but her face, Mannu's face flashed in my mind each time I tried to relax. Her lifestyle was revolting and the sole thought of it made me restless.

I pushed a growled again wondering if I would be able to catch some sleep when the side of the bed lowered significantly and in the dim light, I could distinguish Chad looking at me.

"You can't sleep?" he asked and in the shady I knew he was smirking.

"Neither can you" I replied in a small whisper

"In fact I was until I was disturbed by a certain person's whining." He responded automatically and I had the feeling he was exaggerating. It would be impossible for him to perceive a so low sound that mine from the other part of the suite. I turned on my side showing him my back.

"You're thinking about her right?" he guessed right but I did not care respond and played with my sheet waiting for him to leave.

"You know trying to get insomniac won't help" he taunted. "Look Sonny life isn't always pink and happy and anyways you can't do anything about it"

Despondent and fed up I slightly raised to kneel on my elbows "Am so sorry If I am empathetic to someone else than myself" I snarled before leaning again and shivered a little when my earlobe got in contact with the cold pillow. Giving him my back, I could not see his expression but I was sure it had changed. I heard muffled footsteps accompanied by a heard loud bang. He had smashed the door separating the two rooms closed much to my despair.

I knew what I say was wrong, I knew I had misjudged him and that I got him extremely cross. It was a very bad idea to drive him on the verge the very first days of our trip. Another factor added up itself to the list of thing that preventing me from sleeping. My too active conscience forced me to got up from the bed. I slowly made my way to his room to find him laying on his back, in the same position I was before he got in.

He realized I was there and growled. I did not take into account and went to sit to his feet. "Came for second round?" he asked ironically and I winced. How incredible that we were so easily upset about things that we say to each other. This attitude did not occur with other friends. Maybe because his opinion of me was so important that it made me susceptible? I did not know and at the moment did not want to.

"Look, am sorry for what I said" I stated looking down "I overreacted but I was pissed" I continued without being interrupted.

He remained silent for a few minutes still looking at the ceiling and then turned his face to me "Umm, Apology accepted" said simply and I sighed in relief.

"Now go sleep Munroe It IS late" he declared patting my back simpathically before turning the bed-cloth over.

"But I can't sleep" I shacked his elbow a little sounding childish to my ears.

"And what can I do about that? Am not Morpheus Sonny" he remarked staring at me. What could he do? I was asking myself the same question and suddenly an idea flashed in my already filled-up head.

I used all my self- esteem and courage to get into the very far side of the bed while he looked at me incredulously.

"Talk" I looked back at him smiling and he raised his eyebrows. "Talk" I insisted while tucking myself comfortably inside and mentally laughing wondering if he thought I was nuts. After some long seconds without a single word being uttered, he finally stated "You're supposed to go sleeping so, me talking to you won't help" he said thinking he was noticing the obvious.

"Whenever I could not sleep when I was a kid, I would go to my mom's bed and she would talk to me until I snooze" I remarked.

"But am not Connie" he said as if I did not notice.

"Just talk about anything" I shuddered.

"Where should I start" he sighed in defeat.

I thought for a moment and I found that it was a good occasion to ask him casually something.

" Do you know why _she_ broke up with you?"

In the dim light I could see his eyebrows knotting at my openness but I would not take back my words I was just curious.

"Umm…well…to be frank with you she thought that something would happen when I would be away" he spoke out.

"I don't understand" I said sincerely looking out for more information.

"Well she thought that something would happen between you…and me..Well in the hotel room" he said with reticence and I was sure I was not the only one whose face turned pink.

"Oh" I now regretted my directness when I realized I was the reason he broke up with her and comprehended how the phone call aggravated things between both of them.

"I'm sorry" I squealed a little.

"Don't be, things were not working great, they never do".

I wanted to change abruptly the subject as it was uncomfortable for both of us so I demanded a random question and while he blabbered a quick answer I finally fell to in arms of Morpheus for a peaceful slumber.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered a little in the presence of the light emitted from the glass panes. I growled and opened them as widely as I could and sense some fatigue. I began to panic when I realized that everything in the room was laterally inverted and the remembered what happened yesterday. I sat on the bed and looked around finding that I was alone. I made few steps around the place to find him. He was all dressed sitting on my bed watching TV. He did not look up when I came in.

"You slept there" It was more a statement than a question, I crinkled my nose.

He nodded still not looking at me.

"Why? Did I smell or something?" I joked opening the suitcase and went through the different outfits I could wear today.

"A little but that's not the reason"

"What it is then?" I said still trying to choose between a dress and a gap-jean.

"I did not find it upright "he reasoned switching the flat screen off.

I looked at him and became serious suddenly when I understood what he was trying to insinuate ingeniously.

"I trust you, you know that right?" I got up to face him directly and to be able to look into his eyes.

After inhaling deeply he said "Maybe I don't trust myself?" His cheek rose up when he declared it but his eyes maintain their same degree of seriousness. Before I could respond and further interrogate him, he disappeared to give me some privacy. I went lethargically to the bathroom. Going to the mirror, I brushed my teeth with quick circular motions still thinking and trying to decode what he had implied in those meaningless phrases.

"_Maybe I don't trust myself"_

I could still his clear voice as he said it drumming in my eardrums when I entered the shower. What could he meant? I started massaging my hair roots with shampoo as if it was going to help me understand.

I finished the toiletry and went back to the room with clean clothes and dry hairs smelling my favorite lemon shampoo.

He called me out when he heard me.

" What?" I responded from the other side in front of the pine dresser. I continued brushing my formerly rebel hair and they began gloss by themselves without much effort.

He popped his head out in the room and the rest of his body followed fluently. He went beside me but I could still see each of his movement due to the mirror on the front.

"I need to go out, will you be okay?" he asked.

"Of course" I said, he did not have to ask me the authorization for every of his single move and I did not know if he felt that way. Was I too dependent on him? I watched him digging from the back-pocket of his pant to remove his wallet. In blurry movement, an American express card was thrown in front of me but I was far from ecstatic.

"Have fun, we'll meet here at one" he said before starting to go preventing me from complaining.

Before leaving he made a final recommendation "Please I beg of you, stay in the complex" and as soon as I nodded he disappeared. I was not too disappointed and I easily convinced myself that alone time would be good too. After knitting my hair in a flat braid and happy with the result I took my bag and started to leave when my eyes were caught by the light reflected from credit card. I groaned before halfheartedly taking it with two of my fingers as if it was a disgusting material. I promised myself not to use it and it was preferable that it was with me than alone in the hotel room.

As soon as I heard the click of the room closing on itself I smiled: I was smelling shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Am back for chapter 7! Hope you enjoy and please please review!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, if i did they would never break up in sonny with a choice!**_

I, at first did not take Chad's restriction too seriously but then knew that it made sense. It would be impossible for me to plot a route through the huge city so I would content myself by wandering around the hotel multifaceted floors. Apparently there was a shopping precinct adjacent the hotel so Chad would not be cross if I ventured there. Technically, I was still in the hotel. So here I was looking through the different shops until a familiar sign attracted me. How incredible it was that to find starbucks nearly everywhere in the world! After a quick croissant and many shopping bags later I was in front of the cash register of a famous worldwide fashion brand and even if I am usually not a trademark follower, I fell in love with a purple crossed-chest tunic. When I tried it on, the silk fabric draped perfectly well on my body but there was a dilemma as I was out of funds for the costly piece of cloth. The majority of my money was left in the safe of the hotel room but there was still his credit card which was in my possession. I could not use it, it was not mine I debated but my mind came every time with an excuse.

He lent it to me! It would be rude if I did not use it.

Eventually, I could not go further in my argument as the salesgirl was looking at, me biting her lip and waiting me to pay. With rush I took a heartbreaking decision.

"Sorry, I changed my mind" I expressed my regret and rushed outside deciding that I would come again for the tunic another time. As I walked to get as far as possible from any temptations, I felt vibrations under my armpit. My phone in silence mode was trying to attract my attention as I received a new message. I trotted to the elevator and checked the device. I had numerous missed calls and messages from my mom asking for my news, the weather and the last one it was clear she was panicking regarding the numbers of exclamation marks she left after "Why don't' you answer?". I chuckled as I visualized her face in her overprotective mode. I called her back when I jumped on the comfy bed.

After many rings I heard a yawned followed by a weak "hello? I did not realize that it was one o'clock over there.

"Hi mom sorry to wake you up?"

"Sonny?" her voice amplified in volume and strength as she asked about me. We talked a few more minutes and I left her to sleep. He was not there as promised at one o'clock, so I changed in my two piece swim suite and tied and cobalt matching sarong along my waist. Taking my bag and a novel, I walked towards the exit to knock out into Chad. With quick reflexes, he steadied me by holding my shoulders preventing me to fall.

" Hey!" I grinned glad he was back.

"Where are you going?" he asked before eyeing my outfit and raised his eyebrows finally understanding. " Bye" I said heading to the outdoor pool. I was a bit disappointed to leave him as soon as he came but I felt more pathetic than ever. How pitiful it was that I was not happy here when he was not with me. I made my way into the depths of the corridors following the indications until finally I could be seen lying on a long chair. My book was interesting enough to captivate me for a long time as I drank each word scripted on the ivory papers. In the corner of my eyes I saw him sitting on the chair next to me but everything remained silent. I did not want to be the one who would crack first and I was not. "You're not going in the water?" he asked me perplexed and I did not look away from the book smiling a little. "Come on! You won't get in?" he asked and I shook my head still enthrall in a particular dramatic portion of the story. He continued arguing but his pleas were like background music to me until he snatched the book from my hands.

" Hey!" I complained raising my arms to reach for my property.

"You're page 450, you'll get to it later "he threw the book on the chair and walked back-way. Halfhearted, I followed him to the edge of the semi-deserted piscine. He removed his shirt, made a ball with the cloth and threw it neatly to the chair where it surprisingly covered my book. He got in feet first, in the water and swam a little then turned to me.

"You're not coming?" he asked approaching me. I shake my head dejectedly and sat on the edge, my now wet knees in contact with the pool wall.

"Fine, help me out" he said extending his arm as I took it but in haziness, I felt cold water embracing each inch of my body. My bump touched the floor of the pool and with a quick foot movement, I propelled myself to the surface. Wet hair strands enrobed my face and I exhale Longley. I should have looked angry as I saw Chad swimming away from my emplacement laughing. Infuriated that he did such a low trick to me I, started to get out until arms slowly holding my waist preventing me to move. Holding back the tears that were stupidly forming in my eyes, I struggled to get free from his strong hold. I did not yelp so that he could not hear my voice break.

"Calm down, am really sorry, relax" he whispered in my ear and I did so not knowing any way to escape his claws.

"Let me go" I pleaded.

"You won't sulk and get out?" he asked amused.

" No" I replied quickly not thinking.

" Promise" he bargained.

"I promise" I repeated in hast. I waited for long but he did not free me.

"Let me go" I whined, my pleas continued.

"Nah, I like it that way" he said and I was bemuse. He began holding me tighter but not suffocating me. The saddest thing was that I liked it too. I felt him leaning backwards without stopping holding me and soon we were both floating, drifting away. I closed my eyes to savor perfectly the so tranquil moment. Everything felt ideal to me. The movement of his torso under my back going up and down as he was breathing made my stomach flutter. He was so close. Close enough to hear him inhale and exhale in an even tempo and I loved it but a terrible mood killer interrupted the scene. How I cursed under my breath my stupid growling stomach! He obviously heard it and event felt it knowing that his arms were on my stomach. He removed them and got on his feet.

"Let's go eat, am hungry too" he said helping me out. I remarked a kiosk were snacks were sold.

"Go get towels, am ordering something" I declared making my way to the wooden booth which resembled a cabin, that kind of cabin in top of trees. A friendly-looking waitress smiled at me when I touched the counter with both hands slightly leaning in. She told me all that was available and I finally took the first edible-sounding thing that came first to her mouth.

I walked back to the long chair while I was attacked by a rough material on my face. Chad who threw the towel at my face laughed at my incapacity to catch things. I took the towel which was down my feet and dried myself. I began frictioning my hair and wrap loosely the towel on my shoulders. I went back to my book trying to concentrate even if braids of hair fall into my eyes every two seconds yet if I looped them back under my ear. I did not talk to him after the awkward short experience that I netherveless enjoyed very much, too much maybe. The same waitress came and placed a large plate in front of me.

* * *

I was placing the last fry dipped in mayonnaise in my mouth when a group of young people approached us. A young man with auburn hair of about our age was tossing an American football back and forth. He appeared to be the leader of the group.

" Hey!" he waved at us now just a few inches from Chad's chair. The latter replied by waving with two of his fingers still lying on his side.

"Are you up for a game, we are in need of players" he said motioning to the rest of the players in another pool.

Chad immediately turned to me as if he was trying to get my contentment. "Go "I smiled to him showing that it did not disturb me the least. " You won't?" he asked. I was not in my best of form so I replied no thanks.

"Am not going if you're not" he said determinately and I had a hot feeling in my stomach. A girl that I did not noticed before chimed in "Play with us…" she continued "It's going to be fun"

Feeling obliged too, I got up to a round of cheers and soon we walked to the larger pool. Chad already befriended with the guys and I walked slowly behind with the girl who talked.

Her name was Sheelin and they were a group of friend who travelled together from UK. She explained the concept of the game. It was a sort of underwater football or how they preferred to call it, rugby. It did not start well as I was not a fanatic of those brutal games. Maybe if I acted like a side walker , nobody would pass me the ball. She continued with the explanations. Apparently, at the beginning of the game, everyone would gather in two teams at the center of the line. Players would try to pass each other the ball and reach the opponent's side of the pool for a touchdown but in one condition; when someone "ran" with the ball, he had to imperatively be underwater or else he would be disqualified. That some query did not bother me as I was an okay swimmer.

I welcomed again the cold water. We learnt each other's name and when it was time to made the team, a certain blonde was disputed other. Every team captain wanted him in their squad and he was not indifferent to his usual self-attention. Finally, he was made in Ethan' team, the auburn guy. I was immediately chosen too in the opposite lineup. Was it stranger's attraction? The gunshot began and it was the beginning of the match.

I swam to the back of our side acting as defender, a post that did not need much physical outburst. My ears were filled with the screaming of encouragement towards the players until I remarked a shy looking girl outside the pool looking intensively at the game. I braced to her.

"Hi! You don't play?" I asked her.

"No, I act as the referee, they tend to get brutal" she half smiled. I examined her traits. She had a petite body with straight shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She was pretty but I was sure people did not give her second looks because of her withdrawn ways.

"Am Sonny" I extended my wet arm that she gladly took.

"Nataliah "she replied and I smiled at the originality of her name.

I walked in the water to my original position and she followed me on the border. She sat on the dry boundary and we continued to chat. I really liked talking to her she was easy to be with.

After ten minutes we knew nearly everything about each other. We both loved music and sports were not our dictum. Suddenly, Chad swam to me. He greeted Nataliah and diverted his attention to me. "Do you want to go?" he asked as he saw me not playing.

" COOPER!" Derek shouted for help and I was surprised I remembered his name. I up to that time had a three minute memory, just like goldfishes. He swam to his team-mate's defense.

"Very careful boyfriend" Natalia commented when he was far enough not to hear.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend" I acknowledged laughing at her blush.

"Oh sorry I just thought because…well…forget it…" she aligned embarrassed.

"No really go on" I expressed my amusement at her confusion.

"I' m sorry I did not mean to stare… but I saw you two in the other pool" she continued looking down after the last words. It was my turn to turn red. I was about to assure her that there was nothing when I recognized the ball, and saw bodies moving fast to try to catch it. It was only inches from me, so I instinctively grab it and dived in the water. I made wavy movements under the water. Undulating to go faster, I kept the so desired ball under my arm. Suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my feet. I made a kick, and whoever it was, removed his hand.

Even if my eyesight under water was smudged, I could see shadows encircling me. I dodged them and soon, I saw the side of the pool. I propelled the ball which hit it and went back to the surface. I was welcomed with applause and I swollen with proud but it did not last long as the other team replied by doing two other touchdowns. We lost but I was still glad that even with my inferior skills, I could point in. After the match, I went back to the chair. I was drying myself when I had heard the proposition. Ethan had asked if Chad wanted to go jet-skiing with them. I was clearly not invited and that saddened me. I was not going to ruin his fun so I went directly to my room alone again. I was being absurd as I was mad with Chad. There was no contract that stipulated that he had to be with me all the time but still… My eyes were on the TV but I did not absorb anything. I heard the door opened.

"You did not go jet-skiing?" I asked his back.

He did not replied and went next to me grabbing the TV remote from my hand before throwing it back on the bed.

"Am hungry" he groaned leaning back on the bed holding his stomach.

I widen my eyes at the rapidity he could get famished.

"Do you want to take a bite?" he asked.

I nodded even if I was not hungry. Deep inside I was ready to do anything as long as he did it with me. So I left the room AGAIN to the bar. We sat on rattan chairs with white cushions as he devoured his pancake. I draw in the chocolate sauce of mine until he exclaimed "Do you play pool?"

I did not know how this sudden question entered the conversation.

"No" I replied sincerely.

"You will now" he muttered and I followed him to a billiard table.

"I sincerely can't even hit the ball" I complained and rolled my eyes when he chuckled.

He leaned in and with a quick movement of the queue, made three balls entered the "the holes" he bowed and ignored when I muttered "show-off". He made a hand gesture showing that it was my turn to play. I took the cue from the rack and advanced to the table. Trying to imitate his gesture, I leaned in and aimed for the white ball…in vain. He laughed. There were not anything funny in that but he continued laughing.

I glared at him but that did not stop him. He re-aligned the balls in their original position and demand that I shoot again. I bent over and he criticized my posture.

"So how do I do it?" I asked him not even trying to hide my annoyance. He placed his glass of water on the wooden edge of the table and walked to me.

"Incline your upper body" he ordered and I gesticulate to do so.

"Raise you upper arm" he ordered but it was clearly not enough as my teacher was as exasperate as me. Suddenly, I felt his body weight on me. He slithered his right arm precisely on mine and began manipulating my fingers around the cue. I turned my face to look at him astonished. His glaze was still on my fingers as he concentrated to position them correctly. Then he gently grabbed my wrist and we pushed to hit the white pool ball.

"Voila" he whispered to my ear after the shot "Now try on your own" he said rising up.

"Am not sure if I could do it" I muttered still stunned.

"Do I need to show you again?" he grimaced.

I quickly shook my head afraid that due to his propinquity, he would hear my increased heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here you are" I said as I threw his credit card on his stomach a little too forcefully I thought as I heard him groan.

"Did you use it?" he interrogated examining the rectangular piece carefully in all its facets before placing it in his wallet where it joined its friends.

"Of course not!" I replied and he sounded offended, but gratefully did not insist. I was reading my tome when I felt his breath over my shoulder. He was peering to have a better view of the book. In the corner of my eye, I could see his ogles moving rapidly from left to right, as he was analyzing with me the pages. It was very intricate to concentrate, so I left the book and went to the bathroom. I stared at my frowning expression on the mirror. I took deep breaths and applied toothpaste on my brush before going back to the room where I found him enthralled in my book. He was reading it?

I lengthened my arm so that he could place it in my hand. I stared at him going up slowly and switched the lights off sending us in a pitch black atmosphere. I heard him moving past by me.

"Good night Sonny" he said and his words were welcomed by complete silence.

"It's only ten! " I complained the toothbrush still stuck between my two set of teeth. It was a surprise he understood me as the only perceptible sound was the gooey resonance made by the gelatinous toothpaste liquid in my mouth.

"You'll have to get up early tomorrow" he explained and I ran to the lavabo to spit all to be able to talk clearly.

"Why?" I said

"Need to go to the capital" he muffled before saying again good night. I sat on my cold bed hopping that I would fell asleep as soon as I would rest on the cushion but my expectations were too high. I turned in all possible comfortable positions in vain. After one hour of restless probing, I sat up, chin on my knees. I kept tossing and turning around until I finally find rest.

* * *

"Get up" A voice murmured in my ear. When I opened my eyes, artificial lights from the lamps hailed my person.

"What time is it?" I asked my personal living alarm clock.

"Five… Oh no don't lounge down! I give you thirty minutes to get ready" he said with an imposing authority when I tried to get some sleep again.

I held close between my thumb and index the zipper of my luggage and close it firmly before passing the locker through the small hole. Smiling with satisfaction, I rolled it until an agitated Chad snatched it from my hand to go faster.

"Wow just chill" I joked at his solemn face full of ambiguity for some un-known reason.

"I can't just CHILL" he spitted throwing his body to the elevator to held the door open. I followed behind. It took an eternity for him to check out and more time for him to put all the bags at the back of the taxi knowing that nor the driver nor me was helping him out.

The inside of the vehicle was much more comfortable than the rickshaw; I realized when I sat on the cozy couch. I was near the line of subconscious when suddenly the extremely nasal voice of a singing woman came interrupted me. The driver who recently turned the radio on immediately reset it to its former situation. He might have found the noise annoying too. Next to me, Chad was moving rapidly his leg in anxiety until I slapped it hard. I removed my hand when he stopped.

"Why are you so stiffed?" I complained.

"I've been waiting for three years…anyone would be a little impatient".

"Waiting for what? Getting in a taxi?" I joked but he surely did not understand as he gave me a look that meant "really sonny really?".

"You know what? I officially hate planes" I declared at the "breakfast" in front of me because he was not listening to me.

"That's great" he muttered and that showed me that it was another sign that confirmed that he was not listening to one word I had pronounced for the past few hours. Annoying is the word I would have described him at the moment because he was agitated for some anonymous reason that he refused to share with me.

"Tell me Chad, are we friend?" I questioned looking straight at him.

My question finally caught his attention as he replied soon "I thought it was palpable".

"Nothing is palpable or obvious with you" I pointed out at one of his numerous flaws.

"True…" he admitted.

"So are we friend?" I asked again not caring if he thought I was being too adamant.

"I believe we are in friendly acquaintances" he said finally and I translated in plain English his phrase.

"So… if we're friend, I believe it would not be a problem if you told me what's wrong with you. Friends confide in each other" I pointed out again. He puckered brow as he was in deep thinking and finally said something.

"When was the last time you saw you're dad?" the private content of this question perturbed me but I replied anyways because if I wanted to haul out something from him, I had to expose myself.

"Two months ago" I reacted and he smiled.

"It has been three years and four months since I did not see my mom in the flesh"

That's all? Such a simple answer that did not contented my thirst of knowledge nor did convince me. I was sure he had hidden something. A crucial something that would be the whole reason of his eerie behavior. Though I was sure he was not sincere, I did not persist. I watch the porthole. I could see the clouds as I said goodbye to Mumbai hours ago. Feeling a little air sick, I was relieved when I finally get out of the stuffy airplane. Official procedures were gladly not needed to be filled in to his relief as even if they were to, I would not carry out it. When I thought he was agitated back there, it was nothing compared to the current moment.

* * *

"Geez man, slow down" I shouted at him causing his grimace. Her mother was the head of the company and creator of a huge cosmetic brand in India; I realized when I walked pass the corridors of her headquarter. Advertisements and snapshots of models were attached along the walls. He was familiar to this place as he walked pass the mazy corridors without problem and workers here knew him.

They greeted him with respect and exclaimed how much he had grown up since last time. He replied by some quick words not trying or wanting to make much more effort. We arrived in front of oak table and he froze all of sudden. I act on a whim and squeezed his hand tightly as an act of comfort hopping it would boost him up a little. It worked. He lightly knocked on the door and an even softer reply ordered to come in.

"Do you want me to stay here?" I asked not chirpily before he opened the access.

"No, follow me" he said to my elation.

He pushed the doors and the office and its content were not in my expectations. The design was much more contemporary and futuristic and its owner was not how I imagined her. In my head, I visualized his mother like a Meryl Streep look-alike. But she was not the mirror image of "The devil wears Prada". She had rich fiery ginger hair falling from above her large front and deep _blue_ eyes. He stared at her and she stared back tilting her head like a child examining something alien. She was maybe in her mid-thirties, maybe even younger I realized when she got up to have a closer look of her son. For someone who was so excited to see her, he was a bit distant. He stayed there arm-crossed. She was now a few feet from him and with no admonition, rushed to hug him as I devoured such a sweet scene though I realize he was not hugging back. Loath in his eyes, he did not respond his mother's gesture. In my opinion, there was something fishy and underhanded in that. He gently freed himself.

"Hello Mrs. Brennan" he said acerbically showing noting but bitterness when his mother's face contortioned in soreness at his words. She made small step backwards and looked at him tear in her eyes.

"You made all the way here to torment me?" she asked in the same sarcastic tone her son used some seconds before

"Am sorry …maybe I just have a little…rancor" he said more sympathetically before awkwardly embracing her but it was not convincing for both of them

And for the first time I realized I was noticed when she approached. "Hi…Mrs. Brennan "i waved slowly until my I was attacked by a pair of arms. I slightly bent backwards when all her body weight was on me due to her "energetic" hug. Wow, I thought I was all bouncy and lively.

"Call me Jeanne" she appealed.

"Jeanne is nice, am Sonny" I mentioned.

* * *

"I can't believe you were so mean with her" I criticized on the doorsteps of a grand house.

"And I can't believe she is forcing us to stay with her" he said without inadvertence opening the door forcefully causing a windy sound.

"Maybe she just wants to spend a little time with you" I tried to reason. The vestibule was large and exquisite but the sweetest thing was the little boy's room.

"Hey? That was yours?" I called out and he entered the bedroom. He walked slowly letting his hand on the white and blue bed.

"I've never slept in, I used to sleep with my dad" he muttered to himself. He then approached a minuscule white rocking chair on the far corner of the room.

"You're little butt used to get stuck in it all the time" a matured female voice said. WE both turned our head to see Mrs. Brennan leaning on the doorframe. In the blink of an eye, he stormed out of the room. A large door slam was followed with long sigh. Her head was lowered and her long hair was forming a veil preventing me to see her face. I decided to go see the younger and easier one. I opened the neighboring room. He was sitting on a chair and without looking at me speaking up.

"You might think am a sadist right?"

"No" I said refusing to taunt him.

"You know why she's trying to do all that? She's feeling guilty for leaving us alone for all those years… Am not staying three whole week here" he said desicively.


End file.
